<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories in Your Wings by ZealouslyMinki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886347">Memories in Your Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki'>ZealouslyMinki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Beelzebub is one that strikes fear into the hearts of many. They bow only to one demon, the King of Hell. So when it comes time to accept punishment for a failed Armageddon, they choose to take it- but at what cost?</p><p> </p><p>Or Beelzebub’s trial for a failed Armageddon and Dagon is powerless to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories in Your Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea that came to mind when I was browsing the tags and noticed there aren’t many fics where Beelzebub receives punishment for the failed Armageddon. This is just the initial idea of their trial, and they do accept a pronoun change at a certain point in the story. I chose to do this with them accepting a new identity with their received name, its just a personal preference of mine. This isn’t my best work, but I’ve been in a bit of a writing slump and this came easier to write than a few other pieces I’ve been working on so it’ll get posted oop.<br/>I am also just a big fan of Lucifer and Good Omens crossovers, so here I am helping to fill the tag with it~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “You failed to start Armageddon, you’ve left him no choice to do this. Do us all a favor and make this easier, yeah?”</p><p>    Beelzebub looked at their bound hands, folded to their chest as if they were praying. The ropes were weaved with streaks of silver, the metal lightly burning their corporation’s skin. Their wings were out, black and translucent with red at the end of the tips. It was like stained glass, beautiful to look at and yet so fragile. Beelzebub wasn’t looking forward to the pain that would fall on the most sensitive part of their body, “Armageddon wazzn’t a one demon job, I know when I’m being a scapegoat.”</p><p>    Mazikeen rolled her eyes and kicked the Prince’s back, urging them to walk down the hall. Demons were lining up, faces quiet in silent terror. Beelzebub had the respect of most of them, but they doubted that would last their own trial. Afterall, Hell would be broadcasting the event. Mazikeen walked behind them until they were in Lucifer’s throne room, then she slid away to a weapon rack that was on display. The atmosphere was heavy, Lucifer stood front and center to it all. Beelzebub wanted to smack the smile off his face, but the bounds on their wrists leeched their strength. It was better to save face and just accept the punishment being laid out.</p><p>    Beelzebub moved to stand in front of Lucifer, head held high. The King of Hell had once frightened them, but Beelzebub only had a fear for what would be left of them after the punishment. This wasn’t a trial, it was a show. Beelzebub wasn’t completely alone with the King at least, Dagon was standing back by the throne, though her shoulders slumped and eyes full of sadness. Beelzebub knew that at least Dagon would have their back, no matter the decision.</p><p>    “Now, Beelzebub. Failing to start the end of the world is something I can’t allow to go unpunished. You’ve been a loyal subject throughout the centuries though, so I am in favor of going lenient with things. Mainly for my own enjoyment, of course.”</p><p>    Lucifer Morningstar being lenient in punishments? Beelzebub couldn’t hold back their scoff, “With all dizzrespect, my Lord, I’m on dizzplay right now. Get on with it.”</p><p>    Lucifer tsked at them and motioned for Mazikeen to come closer, a curved demonic blade in her hand. It was sleek and sharp, meant for cutting. Beelzebub felt the color drain from their face as Lucifer began to speak, “Alright then, I’ll get this show started. You’ve been charged with failing to start and follow through with The Great Plan, and while I never really cared for it, it was still something that needed done. Dear old Dad is up there blaming me for all this. Humanity has won, so you will live as they do- starting from scratch, you’ll live your life as a human. Make an Effort, Beelzebub. One you wouldn’t mind having for the next, oh I don’t know- seventy years? However long it takes for humans to go through a life expectancy.” </p><p>    Beelzebub tried not to shake as they looked at the blade, knowing it was going to be against their wings soon. They looked back at Dagon, seeing her lip wobble in silent despair, before Beelzebub closed their eyes and let an Effort form. They thought about it, inhaled- and accepted the form of a woman. Their hips expanded, shifting for the rounder pelvis. Their face grew softer, chest became just a smidge fuller and their body embraced the rush of estrogen that would keep the accepted Effort. Then they- she? She. Looked at Lucifer and nodded mutely, she had done as he’d asked afterall.</p><p>    He nodded in approval before motioning to Mazikeen. The torturer purred in Beelzebub’s ear before slicing up the back of their shirts and netted undershirt, exposing their scarred back and wings. “Your punishment’s terms and conditions are simple. Your memories will be stored in your wings, then they’ll be removed. I will keep track of them and you will start the human life cycle from the beginning. Don’t fret, there is already a human mother ready to care for you on the surface. Now, kneel down. You’ll want these cuts to be clean.”</p><p>    Beelzebub inhaled sharply before she looked at Dagon, then she slowly knelt down. She cooed softly to her own second in command, seeing Dagon about to cry was always hard. Dagon was trying hard to choke back her emotions, they had been what humans would consider best friends for thousands of years. They had grown soft for one another, and so Beelzebub spoke strongly as she got on her knees, “Look away, Dagon. It’zz alright.” She hoped it would save Dagon from having nightmares.</p><p>    Lucifer reached out then, fingers running through Beelzebub’s mop of black hair before he settled two on the middle of her forehead. He made a soft sound, meant only for the prince to hear, “You were my friend before this, I hope you won’t hold this against me, dear. Now, close your eyes. This is going to hurt.”</p><p>    It was all the warning she got before Beelzebub felt such a sharp pain in their head that all she could do was open her mouth to scream. No sound came out, but her wings spread wide as her memories were stolen from her mind. Six thousand years of her life were compressed and folded like little origami birds, then tucked and stored into the translucent feathers. Lucifer and Mazikeen watched in amazement as the feathers began to play the memories back to them, each feather like a motion picture of its own. Dagon felt the first tear slip down her face as she watched her friend slip away from reality, her bright blue eyes going glassy as she forgot who she was.</p><p>    It felt like only seconds before Beelzebub finally slumped forward, her cut shirts sliding forward a bit in the movement. Lucifer used his hands to hold Beelzebub back up to slide her back onto her knees, “What is your name?”</p><p>    Beelzebub looked back at him in wonder, like the question itself had been miraculous to hear. She whispered back to him, like a lost child who was seeking reprieve, “Who am I?”</p><p>    The question was enough to have Lucifer chuckling, “You are Izabella Eveningstar, Bella for short. Do you like your name?”</p><p>    The demon before him looked down at her bound hands and tested the name softly, names to demons held value. It was important to cement the identity now, so Beelzebub would grow into herself like a normal human. Afterall, it was just another name to add to Beelzebub’s list from throughout the years. “Bella.. Bella Eveningstar.. It’s mine? It’s soft, am I soft? What does it mean?”</p><p>    Lucifer reached down to cup Beelzebub- no, Bella’s cheek, “Now now, it’s yours. You’re going to go to sleep now, dream of whatever you like. We won’t meet again, not for a long time. We’ll be friends the next time we meet, won’t we?”</p><p>    Bella’s eyes began to flutter shut, the demonic influence lulling her to sleep. Lucifer held her steady as her head drooped and he nodded to Mazikeen, who had been idly watching the feathers show Beelzebub’s- no, <em> Bella’s </em>old life before the original Fall. How much the Lilum had missed, being brought into creation after angels had Fallen. She raised the blade, “Hold her still, this will hurt more if she wakes up.”</p><p>    Dagon looked away as the blade sunk into her ex-boss’s skin, hearing it cleanly slice through muscles and skin. The blade would leave massive scars along her back, especially as it burned the blood vessels closed. Dagon took a deep breath and wiped her cheek after she heard the thunk of one wing, then two, hit the floor. Lucifer laid Bella flat on the ground and worked his fingers along the lightly bleeding gashes, humming in fascination as they weaved shut under his touch. “Mazikeen, go put those wing’s in the case. I’m a devil of my word, she’ll get them back when her time on Earth is up.”</p><p>    Mazikeen huffed and licked the bloody blade that was still in her hand, the black blood coating her tongue like paint. She swallowed it before dropping the blade on the floor like a child done with a toy, “Whatever, I’m watching them after I hang them up. Your little second in command has plenty of secrets that she won’t be needing for awhile.”</p><p>    Dagon bristled at that, but held her position as Mazikeen lifted Beelzebub’s wings from their places on the floor and began to drag them along. The demons parted like the Red Sea as Mazikeen walked, none daring to step out of turn. It was better this way, Dagon could at least see what Lucifer would do with her unconscious best friend. </p><p>The power the Devil himself had was immense, but Hell itself was antsy. Demons began to sway from their spots surrounding the throne. Hell was quivering in anger over losing a prince, it was a dangerous entity of its own. Lucifer pushed his hand between Bella’s now healed back, mindful of her scars, and then let his power flow. It was like a star was in his hand, his fingers and palm exploded with a scalding white light against her back. It was blinding and Dagon couldn’t do anything but cover her eyes-</p><p>    Then it was gone and Lucifer stood, a baby with a mop of black hair wiggling in his hands. He laughed in surprise, “I can’t believe it worked, look at you! Hard to imagine the second fiercest demon in Hell as an infant, yet here you are.”</p><p>He wrapped her tighter in her ripped, black shirt and watched as she prepared to wail, her little hands and feet trying to flail against the fabric. He turned to Dagon and motioned her over with a flick of his head, “Come on then, come hold her. You’ll be dropping her off, the mother will be at the demonic nunnery soon.”</p><p>Lucifer slid the baby- <em> Bella </em> into Dagon’s arms and she felt like weeping all over again, but she held the cry deep in her chest. She was holding her Prince in her arms, it wouldn’t do to drop her on the brimstone floor. She carefully tucked her against her chest and ran a clawed finger over her cheek, feeling Bella settle against her familiar touch. “Don’t worry M’Lord, I won’t drop you.”</p><p>There was an odd protectiveness she felt as she turned to face Lucifer again,she didn’t want him to touch her after he’d been so brutal to her just moments prior, “Where is she going?”</p><p>There were fingers against Dagon’s forehead as the instructions were forced into her head against her will. Dagon knew she’d never forget the place, the image or even the burning sensation of it- but it was Known to her now, and she clutched Bella to her tighter. “I’ll.. I’ll take her there now, my King.”</p><p>Then she bowed her head before hurrying off, the baby in her arms settling in to sleep. Dagon knew she’d have no choice but to drop Beelzebub- Bella, she was Bella now, off at the nunnery. That said, Lucifer had never mentioned that she wasn’t allowed to watch over her as she grew up. It was a rough estimate of seventy or eighty years, but Dagon was willing to wait. First though, there would be a call to a certain ArchAngel upstairs.</p><p>   </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There may not be anymore added to this little au unless there is a big demand for it, but there was also a snippet in my head of Gabriel also receiving punishment and being assigned to Earth, where he is put in charge of being Beelzebub’s guardian angel until they eventually fall in love again- While they aren’t stated to be together in the fic, I do see them as having been together and stan the idea that they didn’t try to execute the husbands for being together but instead for going against orders- ‘no one ever said you have to take your work home with you’ is their mindset.<br/>This takes place after Armageddon and eventually Lucifer would end up on Earth, falling in love with Chloe Decker. By this time, Beelzebub would be about 26 and would be a transferred cop that gets sent to LA. The original idea was Beelzebub and Chloe being partners on some cases, with Gabriel having to try and keep Beelzebub safe when Lucifer is constantly adding danger to the situations that are not safe for mortals. I’m sure there will be more to the ideas eventually but for now thats all there is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>